Transformers: Adventures (Billy2009 Version)
''' Transformers: Adventures '''is an upcoming GCI animation carton tv series which set in Cartoon Network in the future. Its serve as an replacement for Transforms: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its ended. Synopsis Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Voiced by Peter Cellun): The leader of Team Prime who is fearless, wisest, brave and heroic. He Transforms into an semi-truck. *Bumblebee (Voiced by Josh Keaton): The autobot scout of Team Prime. He transforms into an car. *Tracks (Voiced by Sam Lavagnino): An 11-year old young autobot who just wants revenge on Starscream for killing his parents during the great war who is weak-minded, hyperactive, lazy and fun-loving when Optimus who like his father-figure. He transforms into an sportscar. *Hoist (Salvage in Japan) (Voiced by Daren Norris): The big, strong and muscle of Team Prime but weak-minded and dimwitted. He transforms into an armored van. *Ratchet (Voiced by Jeffery Combs): The medic of Team Prime. He transforms into an ambulance. *Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker): . He transforms into an jet. *Rail Rider (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): . He transforms into an train. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 5. Rail Rider To the Rescue. *Slog (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker): One of the Scraplets that Spike and Rad befriends who love enjoy eating metal and serves as Team Prime's pet. Join Team Prime in Ep. 9. Scrap Swarm. *Arcee (Voiced by Sumalee Montano): . She transforms into an motorcycle. She joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. New Members. *Bulkhead (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): . He transforms into an all-terrin truck. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. New Members. *Wheeljack (Voiced by John DiMaggio): . He joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. New Members. *Windblade (Voiced by Kristy Wu): Who was sent by Prima eors ago to hunt down Razorpaw and Jetfire's love interset. She made her appears in Ep. 8. The Buzz of Windblade and joins Team Prime in Ep. 15: Windblade's choices. *Brakedown (Strongarm in Japan) (Voiced by Tom Kane): . He joins Team Prime in Ep. 17. Return of an Old Friend. *Drift (Voiced by Eric Bauza): . He joins Team Prime in Ep. 19. Hunting Season. *Sideswipe (Voiced by Travis Willingham): . He joins Team Prime in Ep. 23. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker To the Rescue!!. *Sunstreaker (Voiced by Darren Criss): . He joins Team Prime in Ep. 23: Sideswipe and Sunstreacker To the Rescue!!. *Mirage (Adams in Japan) (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): . He joins Team Prime in Season 2 Ep. 3: Plus One. *Minerva (Voiced by Grey DeLisle): . She joins Team Prime in Season 2 Ep. 3: Plus One. *Trailbreaker (Voiced by Brian Blooms): . He joins Team Prime in Season 2 Ep. 9: Let the Race Begins. *Hound (Voiced by Chris Cox): . He joins Team Prime in Season 2 Ep. 13: Meets Hound. * * * * Elite Guard Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Maximals Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons Constructicons Combaticons Insecticons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Other Humans Crew *Directors: Butch Hartman, David Hartman, Gary Conard, Sam Reiger, Jay Oliva, Irineo Maramba, Kintaro Mizuoni, Shunji Oga, Shigeharu Takahashi, Kalvin Lee, Scooter Tidwell, Vinton Heuck, Todd Waterman, Frank Marino, *Writers: Todd Casey, Rich Fogel, Adam Beechen, Duane Capizzi, Marsha Griffin, Nicole Dubuc, Steven Melching, Guy Toubes, Paul Dini, Michael Ryan, Mairghread Scott, Dean Stefan, Stan Berkowitz, David McDermott, John Loy, Zac Atkinson, Howie Nicoll, Alex Irvine, Derek Dressler, *Casting and Voice Director: Collette Sunderman *Producers: Butch Hartman, Gary Conard, Brandon Vietti, *Executive Producers: Stephen Davies, Sam Register, Jeff Kline, *Supervising Producers: Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau, Steven T. Seagle, John Fang, *Story Editor: Paul Dini, Steven Melching, *Editor: Jhoanne Reyes, *Composer: Kirstopher Carter, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis, *Executive Story Editor: Episodes Season 1 #Pilot Pt. 1 #Pilot Pt. 2 #Pilot Pt. 3 #Pilot Pt. 4 #Rail Rider To the Rescue # # #The Buzz of Windblade #Scrap Swarm # # # #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1 #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2 #Windblade's Choices # # # #Hunting Season # # # #Sideswipe and Sunstreaker To the Rescue!!: When most the Autobots are being captured by the Decepticons, Bumblebee, Windblade and Drift calls for back-up. They meets the back-up, twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helps the Autobots to save Optimus and the others. Introduces: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker #Sum of His Parts: Ultra Magnus is being hunted by an Decepticon from his pests, now he calls in his follow Elite Guards, instand of calling Team Prime when they are battles the Decepticon from Earth. Now, he and the Elite Guards must stop the Decepticon. Introduces: Cosmos, Rattletrap, Huffer, Zaur, # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction